The present invention is directed to a toilet mop and more specifically to a disposable scrubbing pad detachably connected to a handle by a securing device which permits quick detachment of the pad from the handle and disposal of the pad without touching the pad.
A number of conventional toilet mops are constructed of a handle and a scrubbing portion which are permanently connected together as a single piece. Such a toilet mop, however, is generally used a number of times before disposal of the mop thereby necessitating the need to supply some sort of stand or container for holding the mop when it is not in use. Such an arrangement is considered by some to be unsanitary and could possibly lead to unpleasant odors due to the formation of mildew or the like. Furthermore, such a toilet mop is relatively expensive so as to preclude disposal of the mop after a single use.
Other types of disposable toilet mops involve the use of a scrubbing pad which is detachably connected to a handle. Such a scrubbing pad is relatively inexpensive and can be disposed of after a single use. However, it is generally necessary to handle the disposable scrub pad in order to detach it from the handle. Many people would find this to be distasteful and unsanitary.
Still other disposable toilet mops provide a complicated connecting arrangement between a disposable pad and a handle. While such an arrangement permits disposal of the pad without touching the same, such disposable toilet mops are generally quite expensive due to the higher costs of the intricate detachable connection.